Ali Fuat Cebesoy
|death_date= |birth_place= Üsküdar, Constantinople (Istanbul), Ottoman Empire |death_place= Nişantaşı, Istanbul, Turkey |placeofburial= Geyve Alifuatpaşa Camii |image=Ali Fuat Pasha.jpg |caption= Ali Fuat Cebesoy |nickname= Salacaklı Ali Fuat |allegiance= |branch= |serviceyears= Ottoman: 1902–1919 Turkey: September 1919 – December 5, 1927 |rank=Birinci Ferik |commands= 25th Division, 14th Division, 5th Division, 20th Corps, Kuva-yi Milliye of Western Anatolia, 2nd Army |unit= |battles=Italo-Turkish War Balkan Wars First World War War of Independence |laterwork=Member of the GNAT (Ankara) Member of the GNAT (Konya) Member of the GNAT (Eskişehir) Member of the GNAT (Istanbul) }} Ali Fuat Cebesoy (September 1882,Ayfer Özçelik, Ali Fuad Cepesoy, Akçağ Yayınları, 1993, ISBN 975-338-006-2, p. 1. Ankara Üniversitesi Türk İnkılâp Tarihi Enstitüsü Arşivi, 114/54682, p. 1. Constantinople (Istanbul) – January 10, 1968, Istanbul) was a Turkish officer, politician and statesman. Early life Ali Fuat was born in September 1882 to father Ismail Fazil Pasha and mother Zekiye Hanım. Ali Fuat is the grandson (mother's side) of Müşir Mehmet Ali PashaAli Fuat Cebesoy, Sınıf Arkadaşım Atatürk: Okul ve Genç Subaylık Hâtıraları, Temel Yayınları, 2000, ISBN 975-410-065-9, p. 19. (Ludwig Karl Friedrich Detroit) who was the commander of the Danube Army (Tuna Şark Ordusu) during Russo-Turkish war, participated in Congress of Berlin as one of three representatives of the Ottoman Empire and killed on September 7, 1878Osman Selim Kocahanoğlu, "Bir Osmanlı Ailesi ve Ali Fuad Cebesoy", Ali Fuat Cebesoy'un Arşivinden Askeri ve Siyasi Belgeler, Temel Yayınları, İstanbul, 2005, ISBN 975-410-092-6, p. 13. in Đakovica (Kosovo) by Albanian insurgents who were not satisfied with results of Berlin Congress.Ayfer Özçelik, Ali Fuad Cepesoy, p. 2. Halil Sedes, 1876–1878 Osmanlı-Rus Savaşları Bosna Hersek ve Bulgaristan İhtilalleri, Çituri Biraderler, İstanbul, 1946, p. 180. Ali Fuat attended the War School (1902) and graduated from the Ottoman War College (1905) as a Staff Captain (Erkân-ı Harp Yüzbaşısı). Military career He was assigned to the 3rd Rifle Battalion (Üçüncü Nişancı Taburu), the 28th Cavalry Regiment (Yirmi Sekizinci Süvari Alayı) based in Beirut under the command of Fifth Army based in Damascus and after to 15th Artillery Regiment (On Beşinci Topçu Alayı) based in Thessalonica under the command of Third Army as an intern. He joined the Committee of Union and Progress (membership number was 191). On June 28, he was assigned to the staff officer of the Third Army. And then he was promoted to the rank of Senior Captain and appointed to the area commander of Karaferye (present day: Veria). On January 9, 1909, he was appointed to the military attaché in Rome, Italy. On October 1, 1911, he was appointed to the chief of the 1st department (chief of operations) of the Western Army.T.C. Genelkurmay Harp Tarihi Başkanlığı Yayınları, Türk İstiklâl Harbine Katılan Tümen ve Daha Üst Kademlerdeki Komutanların Biyografileri, Genkurmay Başkanlığı Basımevi, Ankara, 1972, p. 154. On February 20, he was temporarily appointed to the chief of staff of the I Corps, VII Corps. And then he was appointed to the commander of a detachment that was formed to liberate İpek (present day: Peć) and Yakova (present day: Đakovica) from insurgents. Balkan Wars On June 24, he was dispatched to Europe for the preparation to the transfer of arms and ammunition to Tripoli Vilayet. On September 29, he was appointed to the chief of staff of the İşkodra Corps. And he participated in the Balkan Wars. He became the chief of staff of the Yanya Corps and on November 10, he was appointed to the deputy commander of the 23rd Division (Yirmi Üçüncü Fırka), replacing Mirliva Cevat Pasha.Genelkurmay ATASE Başkanlığı, Yanya Savunması ve Esat Paşa, Genkurmay Başkanlığı Basımevi, 1983, p. 77. On December 12, when the Greek offensive commanded by Konstantinos Sapountzakis was launched, he planned to retreat orderly but because soldiers got panic, his division was defeated. In the defense line of Bizani he was severely wounded in thigh but continued to direct artillery fire while on a stretcher.Ayfer Özçelik, Ali Fuad Cepesoy, p. 7. On March 6, 1913, he and his forces surrendered with following the instruction of Esad Pasha (Battle of Bizani). And then he was transferred to a hospital in Kifissia, a suburb of Athens, to get medical treatment.Ayfer Özçelik, Ali Fuad Cepesoy, p. 8. World War On January 15, 1914, he was appointed to the chief of staff of the VIII Corps. After Kress von Kressenstein was appointed the chief of staff of this corps, replacing Ali Fuat, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel (Kaymakam) and on September 19, he was appointed to the commander of the 25th Division.Ayfer Özçelik, Ali Fuad Cepesoy, p. 12. In January 1915, he participated in First Suez Offensive. On January 7, he and his division left Birüssebi (present day: Beersheba) for the desert and arrived at the front of the Suez Canal. But the Ottoman forces couldn't pass the canal and retreated. He and his division went back to Gaza on January 20, 1915.Ayfer Özçelik, Ali Fuad Cepesoy, p. 14. After the Gallipoli Campaign was launched, the 25th Division was dispatched to the Gallipoli Front on May 24, 1915 and started to arrive there on June 2, 1916. His division entered to the order of the XVII Corps of the First Army and deployed in Bulair-Saros areas.Ayfer Özçelik, Ali Fuad Cepesoy, p. 17. On January 20, 1916, he was appointed to the commander of the 14th Division. At first his division was planned to be used in Second Suez Offensive and sent to Maallaha. But because of Russian offensive, his division entered to the command of the Seconde Army under the command of Ahmet İzzet Pasha, on June 27, sent back from the Rayak station to Aleppo and dispatched to Diyârbekir.Ayfer Özçelik, Ali Fuad Cepesoy, pp. 18–19. On September 30 to the commander of the 5th Division and in January he became the chief of staff of the Seconde Army. On January 12, 1917, he returned to the Sina-Palestine Front and in April he became the deputy commander of the Sina-Palestine Front. On June 30, 1917, he became the commander of the XX Corps. After the Armistice of Mudros was signed, he concurrently became the deputy commander of Seventh Army, replacing Mustafa Kemal. After the Seventh Army was abolished, he transferred the headquarters of XX Corps from Syria to Ereğli, then to Konya and to Ankara. War of Independence Ali Fuat Pasha organized the resistance in Western Turkey against the Greek invasion and thus actually started the National Independence War. He contributed to the resistance forces against the Greek army that had begun to occupy Western Anatolia. He signed Amasya Protocol and at the end of the Sivas Congress in 1920, he was appointed as the general commander of the National Forces by the Board of Representatives. The presence of him and his army in Ankara is the reason behind Atatürk's choice of this city as the center of Turkish War of Independence. The same year, he was elected as a deputy at the First Parliament. He was appointed ambassador to Moscow, Soviet Union in 1921, as he had quarrels with Ismet Inonu, who was appointed by Atatürk as the Commander of the Western Front although Inonu had failed against Greek invasion at Kutahya-Altıntas in 1921. By personally negotiating with Vladimir Lenin and Joseph Stalin in Moscow, he signed the Treaty of Moscow (1921) along the lines of the Brest-Litovsk Peace Treaty as the representative of the Ankara government, which provided financial and military support from the Soviet Union to the Turkish Independence War, in exchange for the return of Batum back to Soviet Union. After finishing his duty as an ambassador, he was elected as the second spokesman of the Grand National Assembly of Turkey. Political life After the declaration of the Republic, he became a deputy. In this new era of his political career, he joined the founders of the opposition party, the Progressive Republican Party, and he was elected as the general secretary of the party in 1924. During the rebellion of Şeyh Sait, the Law on the Maintenance of Order was affected and the Progressive Republican Party was closed down. Ali Fuat Cebesoy was arrested with the accusations of participating in the attempt of assassination against Atatürk and was taken to İzmir. He was tried at the İzmir Independence Court and was acquitted in 1926. He retired with the title of general. He stayed away from politics for four years between 1927 and 1931). In 1931, he returned to politics and elected as a deputy from Konya. He served as the deputy of Konya and Eskişehir until 1950. He also served as Minister of Public Works from 1939 to 1943, Minister of Transportation (1943–1946) and as the president of the Parliament in 1948. He was an independent candidate of the Democratic Party from Eskişehir in the first democratic elections of the Turkish history held on May 14, 1950 and he was elected with a landslide. In the following years, he was elected as a deputy from İstanbul and served in the parliament for ten more years between 1950 and 1960. After the military coup on May 27, 1960, he was initially arrested by the junta with the rest of the Democratic Party MPs but later set free. After this experience he quit politics for good. In accordance with his will, he was buried to the backyard of a mosque near Geyve train station, where the first shots of the Turkish War of Independence were fired, when he died at the age of 86. However, his remains were moved to the Turkish State Cemetery in Ankara , after the military coup of 1980. Sources See also *List of high-ranking commanders of the Turkish War of Independence Category:1882 births Category:1968 deaths Category:People from Üsküdar Category:Turkish people of French descent Category:Turkish people of German descent Category:Ottoman Military Academy alumni Category:Ottoman Military College alumni Category:Ottoman military personnel of the Balkan Wars Category:Ottoman prisoners of war Category:Balkan Wars prisoners of war held by Greece Category:Ottoman military personnel of World War I Category:Ottoman Army generals Category:Kuva-yi Milliye Category:Turkish military personnel of the Greco-Turkish War (1919–22) Category:Turkish Army generals Category:Pashas Category:Turkish diplomats Category:Ambassadors of Turkey to the Soviet Union Category:Government ministers of Turkey Category:Speakers of the Parliament of Turkey Category:Committee of Union and Progress politicians Category:Progressive Republican Party (Turkey) politicians Category:Republican People's Party (Turkey) politicians Category:Democrat Party (Turkey, 1946–61) politicians Category:Recipients of the Medal of Independence with Red-Green Ribbon (Turkey) Category:Ministers of Transport and Communication of Turkey Category:Deputies of Istanbul Category:Deputies of Ankara Category:Deputies of Eskişehir Category:Deputies of Konya Category:Ministers of Public Works of Turkey